New Friends!
by Stella00
Summary: Soccer team Inazuma Eleven goes to city Silverhollow where they meet Bakugan Battle Brawlers and play games they love the most. Who will they battle? Who will win and who will lose?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Inazuma Eleven and Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**_

„Come on Jack! Hurry up we'll miss the train!" Mark said running to the train.

"But I needed… to go to… bathroom." Said Jack whit breaks because of the running.

"For a half an hour?" Asked Kevin in his sarcastic tone (like always).

"Maybe stop talking and start running. Nathan is already there." Said Jude whit annoyance in his voice.

They were in the train. Sitting in the largest cabin to be exact. They were taking breaths from the big running. Nathan was the only one who didn't need to rest. What did you expect? That he would be like everybody else taking breaths? He's the runner. He's used to run long distances.

They were members from the soccer team. Mark, Jude, Jack, Jin, Timmy, Steve, Max, Tod, Willy, Silvia, Celia, Nelly, Erik, Bobby, Kevin, Nathan not to mention Mr. hot shot himself Axel. They had their bakugans. That's write you didn't read wrong. Bakugan was the most popular game in the world. But they new that it was more than a game.

Mark had haos bakugan named Tama, Jude – darkus – Brishen, Jack – subterra - Kongwa, Erik – ventus - Canace, Bobby – subterra - Aerith, Kevin – aquos - Jeevika, Mr. hot shot Axel – pyrus - Shula and Nathan – ventus - Aeris. The rest of the gang didn't have bakugans.

They were going to city named Sillverhollow. They were searching for strong brawlers and soccer teams. They heard that in this city we're strong brawlers named Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, and Shun. They already had talked about the match. Where and when. They got out of the train.

"So this is Sillverhollov."Said Bobby.

"We don't have time to adore this town! We have to find the 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" Said Mark whit a smile to his ears.

"Mark's write we have a half an hour to find 'Mist Park'." Said Silvia.

"I don't like the name of that park. It sounds spooky!" Said Jack whit a scared voice.

But Jin said:" It would be perfect. Just imagine mist everywhere, spooky trees and crows. Paradise!" He gave everybody shivers.

"For you." Jack said.

They were able to find the 'Mist Park' only because Jude was smart enough to ask people where it was. They got there after fifteen minutes. They were socked about what they saw. No mist! What were you thinking? That there would be mist, spooky trees and crows? Ow, wait. That though Jin. It's only a name. They also saw a fountain and couple of kids playing.

"This is not what I was expecting." Said Jin whit disappointment and again gave everyone shivers. Jack even let his spirit out. Everyone else had to hold him. But when he realized that it was Jin he was back to normal.

"It's beautiful!" Said Silvia.

"So why they would call it 'Mist Park' if there is no mist, spooky trees and crows?" Asked Jin.

"You and your crows. The park is called after its founder – Alexander Mist." Celia said.

All of the gang looked at her whit sock. Even Jude didn't know that and he's the smart guy. So it seems that Mr. Smart dude isn't so smart after all.

"How did you…" Jude was cut of by Celia:" know that? Very simple. I googled it."

Everyone had weird face expression except the cool Axel. It was hard to get him smile or change his expression. He wasn't like Mark who always had his smile on his face. Axel, Mark and Jude were best friends. Perfect trio. Mr. hot shot himself Axel, Mark who could lift everyone's spirit and couldn't stop talking and Mr. Smart guy Jude.

"We still have ten minutes. What should we do?" Asked Kevin.

"Let's play soccer!" Said Mark.

They started to play, but didn't use any of the special moves. They didn't want to destroy the park. They just kicked the ball and run around.

Then they saw tree boys and tree girls.


	2. Author's note

I'm so sorry for bad grammar and for not updating sooner. Pleas be patient and leave good comments.


	3. Chapter 3

They saw three girls and three boys. Boy whit red jacket, red pants and yellow T-shirt was in the middle of the group. It seemed that he is the boss. Next to him was a boy whit long dark hair, purple T-shirt, black pants and I think that he is wearing ninja shoes. I think that he is the serious type and also a special person in the group. Then there is a small boy whit glasses and blond hair. A girl whit orange hair, a girl whit blue hair and a girl whit grey hair.

"They must be the 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers'." Said Willy.

"No shit Sherlock!" Said Kevin sarcastic.

"You must be the Inazuma Eleven." Said boy in red jacket.

"That's us. And you must be the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said Mark stepping forward.

"Yup." Said boy. Then they started to introduce themselves. It took a moment, because they were many.

"So I'm going to play whit Den and Axel will play whit Shun." Said Mark.

"Yes. Shall we begin?" Said Den doing that thing whit his nose and thumb.

After a moment…

"The hell…" Said Den.

"It's not nice to curse. What happened?" Said Julie.

"You got drawn." Said Alice.

"Mhm. That happens really rare. But in your case… Your power level is so similar that you couldn't win each other." Said Marucho fixing his glasses.

"So you're the smart one." Said Kevin.

"Actually we all are smart, but Marucho, Shun and Alis are the smartest. I bet you don't have so many smart guys." Said Runo proudly.

"We all are smart. And we have smart guys – Willy, Axel, Jude and Celia. Now let's count 1, 2, 3, and 4! We got 4!" Said Kevin.

"Big deal. Do you want a fight?" Said Runo angry.

"I'm not going to fight you." Said Kevin.

"Why? Are you afraid of me?" Runo said smiling.

"No. Because you're a girl." Answered Kevin.

Runo swung her fist and punched him in the face. Then Kevin grabbed her and picked her up. Then he went over to Den and handed Runo to him.

"Keep your girl away from me." Said Kevin angry.

"She is not my girl!" Yelled Den.

"Everyone noticed that you have a huge crush on her." Said Shun. OMG did that say Shun. Of course he did. I wrote that.

"And even we noticed that Runo has a crush on Den." Said Axel. OMG what the hell am I writing! I am going insane.

Everyone looked shocked of what said Shun and Axel. Holly shit they usually don't talk when they aren't asked.

"You both are so hot." Julie said in adorable tone. "Don't you agree whit me Alice?"

"Umm…" Said Alice blushing.

"Don't be shy. All girls in the world would be crazy about them." Julie said giggling.

"Okay. Let's talk about something else because it's getting awkward." Said Alice.

"I agree whit Alice. Do you know where the nearest soccer field is? We have an important game next month so we need to practice." Said Mark grinning.

"You know nobody is better than us in soccer." Said Den.

"Here we go again." Said Jude annoyed.

A long moment later

"That's enough! Let's have a match. You bring some friends and well play." Said Jin giving everyone the big shivers.

"Stop creeping us out." Everyone yelled.

"Sorry." He said.

"Ok. Let's meet here after an hour." Said Runo.

"Don't start it." Said Kevin.

Then the Bakugan Battle Brawlers wet to find their friends. But the Inazuma Eleven kept talking.


End file.
